Broken
by UnicornMagic2016
Summary: Mackenzie is struggling after Hannah's death and feels more alone than ever, but will things end in the same tragic way?
1. Chapter 1

As she made her way down the bustling halls of Liberty High, Mackenzie couldn't help glancing over at the memorial that adorned Hannah's locker and swallowed passed the lump that formed in her throat. It was funny how nice people were to a dead girl, especially when a majority of the school had treated her like crap and tore her down.

"Mac," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her, snapping her from her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Mackenzie replied, offering her friend Clay a small smile and approaching her locker.

Putting the books that she didn't need inside, she shut the door and followed Clay to their first class of the day. Classes before lunch seemed to drag, but she soon found herself sat in the cafeteria and stared at the table as she pushed her food around.

"Pretty sure that you're supposed to eat that," came Mr. Porter's voice as he came to a stop next to her.

"Not hungry," Mackenzie mumbled, grabbing her bag as she stood up and headed out into the main corridor.

"Miss. Roberts," Mr. Porter called, catching her arm gently and stepping back when she pulled her arm from his grip, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Will talking bring her back?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, but..."

"Then talking is redundant."

Walking away before he could say anything else, Mackenzie retreated to the library and started working on her art assignment. She soon lost track of time, jumping as the bell rang and rushing to get to her next class.

The rest of the day dragged, but school finally came to an end and Mackenzie made her way straight home. Laid on her bed later that night, she stared up at the ceiling and listened to the mixtape that Tony had given her the week before.

Unable to sleep, she quietly got changed and headed out for a walk. As always, she ended up at Eisenhower Park and took a seat on one of the swings.

X-X-X

Walking into Monet's the next morning, Mackenzie placed her order and stepped to the side to wait. She had missed homeroom when she finally wandered into school, bypassing her locker and making her way to her English class. Sat at her usual desk, Mackenzie stared out the window and drifted off into her own world. Pulled back to reality by her name being called, she looked up and realized that the teacher had been trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"Do you agree with Juliet's reaction to Romeo's death?"

"I don't agree with it, but I guess I can understand..." Mackenzie answered, "They were in love and they felt it strongly, so the idea of living without the other was simply impossible to comprehend."

"Was there another way?"

"Obviously she didn't think so," Mackenzie mumbled, her thoughts wandering to Hannah and everything she must have been feeling, "I suppose in the end the pain just gets too much and death is the only way she can see for them to finally be together... to be free."

* * *

_**Author's**_** Notes:**_ I have no idea where this is going, but it's been in my head for a while and I just needed to get it out there!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie went through the rest of the day with a deep-seated anxiety in her chest, but finally, the school day was done and she headed out to find Tony leaning against his car.

"Movie night?" he asked with a knowing look, causing Mackenzie to pause momentarily and nod in agreement, "Come on, we'll pick up drinks and snacks on the way back to my house."

The Padilla's had been a constant fixture in her life since she'd met Tony in fifth grade, when some of the boys had been picking on her and he'd stepped in to help. With Tony came Clay and later on Hannah, who she had instantly connected with.

Looking up from her hands as the car came to a stop, she realized that they'd reached the store and followed Tony inside. They grabbed a mixture of candy, before choosing drinks and paying at the check-out.

"Mackenzie," Mrs. Padilla greeted as they entered Tony's house a while later, smiling and pulling her into a tight hug, "How are you, carino?"

"I'm okay," Mackenzie replied.

"We're going to hang out in my room," Tony informed his mom, earning a nod and leading the way to his room.

Sat in their usual position with Mackenzie's head resting on Tony's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, she stared blankly at the movie playing on the screen in front of them.

_"Star Wars again," Hannah complained as Clay set up the DVD, causing Mackenzie and Tony to chuckle._

_"This is only number two, there's at least another five that follow it," Mackenzie added._

_"There's actually nine more after this one," Clay corrected._

_"We're doomed," Hannah whispered, catching the piece of popcorn that Clay chucked in her direction and popping it into her mouth with a grin._

That had been the start of their weekly movie nights, one night out of seven with no drama and good company. Then Hannah died and everything changed, something within the group fractured. Mackenzie thought... hoped that it would mend over time, but it was as though a pivotal piece of the puzzle was suddenly missing and nothing seemed to fit anymore.

The film was nearly over, when Mrs. Padilla called them to go eat dinner and Mackenzie felt her stomach twist at the mere thought of food. Sat at the table with the Padilla family, Mackenzie pushed the food around her plate and forced herself to eat some.

"Are you okay?" Tony inquired quietly, once the plates had been cleared away and they stood at the sink washing them up, "You didn't eat much dinner."

"I'm fine," Mackenzie lied, not wanting to worry him, "I just wasn't all that hungry."

It was late by the time Tony dropped Mackenzie home, letting herself in and heading to her room without a word to her mom. She had just changed into her pajamas and settled at her desk to do her homework, when her mom walked in.

"Where were you?" she asked, although her tone was flat and Mackenzie knew that she wasn't really interested.

"I went over to Tony's house to watch some movies."

"Well, I hope you're being safe..."

"You know that it's not like that between us," Mackenzie argued, "For one, Tony is into guys and for two, he's my best friend."

A tense silence settled over them after that, until her mom left and Mackenzie focused on the empty page in front of her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: _Carino- Sweetie_


End file.
